This invention relates to winch bars used to tighten straps for securing loads on flat bed trailers.
Tie-down straps are-conventionally used for securing cargoes on flat bed truck trailers and the like. Each strap has first end connected to one side of the trailer, typically using a stake or anchor ring secured to the truck deck. The other end of the strap is connected to a winch which is tightened to secure each strap over the load. Each winch conventionally includes a ratchet mechanism and a winding drum. A second end of the strap is fitted into a slot on the winding drum which is rotated using a winch bar. Typically these bars have a tapered end which is inserted into an aperture in the winding drum. The trucker pulls on the bar to tighten the drum which is held in the tightened position by the ratchet mechanism.
However, accidents have occurred as the result of such winch bars slipping out of the winch when in use. Attempts have therefore been made to provide winch bars which are safer than the conventional bars with tapered tips as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,045 to Farley.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,281 to Flippin shows a winch bar which has a special notch adapted to engage a shoulder on the winding drum. However, such winch bars do not fit, or do not provide the desired improved safety, when used on conventional winding drums of the type having an annular end on the drum with a plurality of apertures extending therethrough. The winch bar for such winches passes completely through diametrically opposite apertures on each side of the annular portion of the drum.